1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having two rows of contacts including wide ground and power contacts to conduct large current, wherein each of the ground contact and the power contact has plural tail portions for current flow and heat dissipation consideration.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0018883 discloses a dual orientation connector, e.g., a Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type-C connector, where a rightmost or leftmost ground terminal (Gnd) or a first supplemental terminal (SUB1) can be omitted. Furthermore, the ground terminal (Gnd) may be replaced by a power terminal (Power/VBUS) where a width of the power terminal (Power/VBUS) may be equal to a width of a first signal contact, or greater than the width of the first signal contact for large current transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,785 describes a conventional USB3.0 connector having a first group of terminals and a second group of terminals where a ground terminal in the first group is depicted to have two tail portions.